Burkhart
Burkhart is a fantasy comic which follows a group of intelligent mice. The comic follows a young mouse named Burkhart, who lives in a very small part of the kingdom the mice live in with his mother. Characters Protagonists *Burkhart: The main character of the comic. Burkhart is a young mouse who wants to become an adventurer when he's older. He is brave, kind, and intelligent, but does have his flaws, such as being a bit naive, and not really knowing how social situations work . He is brown with a white stripe down his face, wears a blue chainmail chestplate, red scarf, and white trousers. He carries a sword made of iron and a round red shield. *Ava: The Princess of the kingdom of mice. She volunteers to go along with Burkhart on his journey to see what the world is like. She is a lot like Burkhart, being king and intelligent, but unlike him her short fuse shows a lot more often, as whenever something goes slightly wrong she gets angry. She is a grey mouse who wears a pink dress and a crown made of gold which has a small gem studded on it. *Hans: A small beetle which is Burkhart's pet. His actions are a mix of both natural beetle actions, and dog-like actions. For example, he has a habit of trailing off to eat leaves, but at the same time his antennae shake whenever he is happy. He is used whenever Burkhart needs any help. *Dieter: Another mouse who volunteered to go along with Burkhart who has been a warrior for years. He is usually silent and cold, but every now and again does open up and show he has a good sense of humor. He is good with a sword, and is said to be one of the greatest fighters in all the kingdom. He is grey and wears a very long green and red jacket which goes all the way down to his feet. He also wears a black belt which holds his sword, a very long, deadly thing made of many different metals he has named "The Chimera". Antagonists *The One Eyed Wolf King: The first main antagonist. He is believed to be the king of wolves, as all other wolves come to him whenever he howls. In every single one of his appearances he's portrayed as an unstoppable killing machine, who can't be reasoned with and will stop at nothing to catch his prey. As his name implies, he only has one eye. The eye he is missing is always closed, and has a scar over it. He is also completely black and extremely long and sharp fangs. *The Red Claw **Konstantin: The leader of the criminal group The Red Claw. He is a rat and is a very cruel and cold villain, who craves power and will stop at nothing to get it. He is one of the most feard rats in all the world, and his reputation has spread even outside the kingdom. Just like Burkhat, he wears chainmail, though in his case it is completely black. In fact, everything he wears is black except for his belt which is bright red. Instead of using a sword and shield, he uses a short dagger made from the stinger of a scorpion. **Helga: A very fast rat who claims to be the fastest thing in all the world. She isn't very strong, but with how fast she moves she won't even need to throw many punches, as by the end of the fight her enemy will be so tired it'll only take two or three hits to knock them down. She is very cocky and pridful, and claims she'll never lose to anyone. She wears a blue shirt, blue pants, and a white strap around her waist. **Bruno: A large hulking beast of a rat, who has scars over his mouth, eye, shoulder, and chest. He isn't very intelligent and refers to himself in the third person. He usually doesn't understand what's going on around him, and his main form of fighting is just smashing things with full force. He wears a black and yellow jacket and black trousers. Issues & Story Arcs The King of Wolves #"Humble Beginnings": Many years ago there was a group of mice who were set lose in to a forest by a group of humans who found them. Unsure what to do, the mice ran around until four of them found a strange tree leaking sap. One mouse decided to lick the sap, and was granted intelligence. After this, he began to give all the other mice the sap to drink. This created a race of intelligent mice, who created their own small society in the forest. Years later, this tale is told to a young mouse named Burkhart by his mother. After hearing this, Burkhart walks outside, where it is revealed that the mouse society has grown so large they have a kingdom. #"A Day in the Life": Burkhart decides to go out for wood, with his pet beetle Hans coming with him. While walking around, he sees a group of mice crowding around something and decides to check it out. It turns out they are watching as the Princess and her bodyguard pass through. Burkhart, not seeing anything wrong with it, walks up to the Princess to say hello. Both the bodyguard and the Princess have no clue what he's doing, but Burkhart reveals he "just likes talking to other mice", making everyone stare at him. Burkhart does leave, but only because he remembers he needs to get wood for his mother. Later, Burkhart has bought the wood he needed and is walking home, when suddenly, out of nowhere, a one eyed wolf shows up. Due to the wolf's size compaired to the kingdom, it easily busts through the kingdom's walls, and begins wreaking havoc. #"The Attack": Burkhart begins running from the wolf, which is still destroying everything. The mice bring in catapults and begin launching rocks at the wolf, but all it does it make him angry. The king himself even comes in, climbing the wolf and trying to stab out its other eye, but the wolf shakes him off, with the king being badly hurt when he hits the ground. Burkhart spots him and runs over to the king, who gives Burkhart his sword and gives him a simple order: "kill the wolf". Filled with determination, Burkhart sees all the soldiers riding on raccoons, and hops on one himself. Once he builds up enough speed, he jumps off the raccoon and on to the wolf, climbing it. He manages to get a good stab in on the wolf's leg, causing it to knock Burkhart off and run away. Burkhart lands on top of a house, which he rolls off of, hurting himself more. Later, the town has a meeting, where the injured king reveals the wolf was the One Eyed Wolf King, and that he has fought it before. Due to how injured he is, he asks if anyone will step up to face the Wolf King themselves. No one but Burkhart steps up, but after this the Princess' bodyguard and the Princess herself both agree to face the Wolf King. At first the king isn't sure, but after some convincing he agrees. Burkhart is given armour, a sword and a shield, and he, Princess Ava, the bodyguard Dieter, and the beetle Hans set out on their quest. #"The Journey Begins": In the middle of the night, the group wander through the forest, learning more about each other. Dieter reveals his sword was a gift to him from the king himself after he saved his life from an assassin named Leo. Ava reveals as a child she was almost killed by a raccoon which had gone out of control, but she managed to defeat it herself. And Burkhart just tells the story of how he first met his pet beetle, Hans. This causes Ava and Dieter to think Burkhart may not be suited for a journey like this. However, all three of them then suddenly fall down a pit which leads to strange green water, which has bones floating in it. Dieter manages to stab in to the wall, catching the other two. Burkhart grabs a small peace of wood and throws it in to the water, which burns the wood away. Dieter reveals that his sword is about to give lose. Burkhart looks around and gets an idea, jumping up and crawling out of the pit before throwing his sword at a tree so hard it cuts a branch off. The branch lands in the pit, allowing Dieter and Ava to crawl up it to get out. After this, the two agree that they may have been a little fast to judge Burkhart, who picks up his sword and begins heading out. #"Plants" #"Scorpion's Venom" #"The Oracle" #"Crow Riders" #"Cyclops" #"Long Live the King" The Red Claw The Other Kingdom The End of the Beginning The Reunion Category:Comics